Spišské Vlachy
| native_name = | native_name_lang = | settlement_type = | image_skyline = Spišské Vlachy - námestie.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Main square of Spišské Vlachy | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Spisské Vlachy erb.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres_spisska.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Spišská Nová Ves District in the Kosice Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = left | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Spišské Vlachy in Slovakia | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Košice Region | pushpin_label_position = left | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Spišské Vlachy in Košice Region | latd = 48 |latm = 56 |lats = 59|latNS = N | longd = 20 |longm = 47 |longs = 50 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = Slovakia | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Košice | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Spišská Nová Ves | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1243 | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Ľubomír Fifik | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 42.21 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 389 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 3 517 | population_as_of = 31 Dec 2014 | population_density_km2 = 84.74 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = | utc_offset1 = | timezone1_DST = | utc_offset1_DST = | postal_code_type = | postal_code = 053 61 | area_code_type = | area_code = +421-53 | iso_code = | website =http://www.spisskevlachy.sk/ | footnotes = }} Spiśské Vlachy ( , , Wlachy or Wallendorf, Latin: Villa Latina) is a town in eastern Slovakia. It is in the Spiš region (Szepes in Hungarian or Zips in German). It is now administratively in the district of Spišská Nová Ves, which is part of the Košice Region. The adjective "Spišské" is used to distinguish it from 6 other towns listed as "Olasz" or "Olaszi" in an 1828 Hungarian property tax list. Two “Town wards” (suburbs) belong to Spišské Vlachy: * Dobra Voľa lies to the north and * Zahura lies to the south. Geography It is situated just north of the Hornád River, near its confluence with the Margencanka stream. It is about east of Spišská Nová Ves and about northwest of Košice. It is 389 meters above sea level and is located at 48 degrees 57 minutes North and 20 degrees 48 minutes East. It has a temperate climate. Its average temperature is about 6 degrees. The annual rainfall is 650 millimeters. The soil is favorable for meadows with more fertile land to the south. The southern outskirts have caves and small lakes on the Svätojanský (English: Saint John's) stream. References ;Notes External links *Municipal website Category:Spišské Vlachy Category:Spišská Nová Ves District Category:Cities and towns in Slovakia Category:Established in 1243 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia